Evolution
by yvj
Summary: Vengaza arc REMAKE: A cunning new villain out for revenge, a helpless girl turned temptress, Global Justice, nano technology, and anniversaries. Will Kim and Ron be able to survive it all?


Director's commentary: On April eighteenth 2005 (a week before the release of G-Go's massive Reunion) a young doe-eyed and humble yvj looked onto the world of fanfiction and thought "Yes I can"

Inspired by StD I had already written a oneshot (which is now the first chapter of Through the Years) so I thought I would take a shot at a multi chapter epic. So Vengaza arc was born.

I finished this story in a little over a month. In contrast it took me over a year to finish About a Ron...Hilarious.

I've always wanted to come back and remake this story because the original (though I consider it to be a gem) is to be honest a bit of a mess. It's way rushed and lacking significant character development, also I was envious of G-Go's massive success so I basically lost faith around chapter 7 of the eventual 16 chapters.

And oh lord the ERRORS, take my usual amount of errors from my recent stories and multiply that by your age. That's how error ridden the story was I applaud the 552 (according to the hits) people who made it to the end.

For those of you who have survived the original let me tell you, this will not be a superficial remake. This will hopefully be a MASSIVE improvement. More character development, more action, more drama, and less song fic elements.

For those of you who are new to the tale. Enjoy

* * *

They were covered from head to toe in black, four figures draped in darkness their faces hidden in shadows. Sporadically they exchanged solemn whispers from across a dim candlelit room. 

"Failure does not amuse me" a deep voice boomed.

Silently the four looked to the cylinder shaped apparatus in the center of the room. There was a long pause---a moment of terror as the holographic simulation of a man, appeared before them. He wore a snow white hooded robe; dark gloves that gleamed with a metallic sheen, and the final accentuating piece of clothing on his body was a blood colored satin mask used to hide his identity.

The hologram flickered and hissed fitfully but despite the weak transmission, they could clearly see the anger on his face

"Now would one of you please explain why we have not initiated Project Clarke, choose your excuses carefully for your lives depend on your answer."

One of the four knelt before the hologram "my lord, as we all know for the success of Project Clarke we needed to obtain, the A.C program."

"Giugno, do not speak to me as if I am a child. You had the exact coordinates to the location of our precious item before it was to be delivered to Global Justice----

"Please master Astuzia if you would allow me to finish, I can explain."

"Proceed." Astuzia growled.

"As I…_you_ suspected the undercover Global Justice agents were no match for our henchmen, but unfortunately they ran into an unforeseen obstacle." As she continued speaking a monitor descended from the ceiling. The screen featured a red headed young woman using a flurry of martial arts to mow down two henchmen at once. A third henchman was tripped up by a blond young man and landed awkwardly onto his face.

"These are satellite images of the incident in question master" Giugno explained.

"Kim Possible, are you telling me we have been delayed because we were foiled by some pubescent brat?" Astuzia's voice was dripping with rage.

Another officer spoke up "actually sir, it can be clearly seen that she is past the age of pubescence, she is in fact a fully capable adult."

Astuzia stared long and hard at his subordinate. The immediate area grew cold as his anger seemed to seep from the hologram into the room.

"I'm just saying……master"

Astuzia turned away "Giugno, continue with your report."

"To reiterate we were inconvenienced by Kimberly Anne Possible. She currently resides in Go City----

"Go City, we have a few resources there if I recall correctly" Astuzia muttered.

"------she is a sophomore at Go University her immediate family can be found in Middleton. Additionally most of this information can also be said for the boy known as Ron Stoppable."

Astuzia clucked his tongue "I am quite sure she is not a member of Global Justice, so why?"

"We gather sir that by coincidence she happened to be in the vicinity of our target, after cheer leading during an away game for her University's football team. It is likely that she witnessed the androids attempting to hijack the truck where the program was being contained. Then apparently she took it upon herself to stop the crime."

"Beaten by a mere cheerleader" Astuzia exclaimed with deep disgust

"My lord she is a formidable opponent, in the past few years she has foiled the plans of Dr. Drakken, Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, and of course she was credited to snuffing out the alien invasion that invariably led to the development of Projec---

Astuzia interrupted Giugno "are you comparing me to those incompetent failures? To mention my name with those animals is blasphemy!"

"I am sorry sir."

"Unfortunately her interference has given us quite the setback we'll have to redouble our efforts to retrieve the program from Global Justice…..She must suffer Giugno, suffer terribly. As second in command you should make it so."

"I will begin the elimination process immediately."

"No" Astuzia became silent for a moment. "No…Delay that, there are many things I must consider, such as Global Justice's persistent annoyance. So many enemies, so little time" Astuzia mused. "We shall be patient, methodical, we'll run the proper recon, and then we will go at them like the wrath of God."

With that, the hologram dispersed and the room fell into an awkward silence.

One of the officers tsked "I'd hate to be on his bad side."

* * *

It was a late Thursday evening when slate colored clouds gathered in the sky over Go City. The stores were getting ready to close for the night and due to signs of an incoming rainstorm there was scarcely anyone on the streets by dusk. 

Indifferent to the rest of the world Ron danced down the street jamming on an imaginary air guitar thanks to his iPod and its 80s mega mix play list."

"Hey kid got any change?" A homeless man asked as Ron strolled by.

Fully into the music Ron jammed right by him "any way you want it, that's the way you need it, any way you want it."

"Hey kid I haven't eaten in days" the homeless man said.

Ron continued to air guitar "I was alone I never knew, what good love could do, ooh then we touched then we sang about the loving' things. All night ooh all night, all night, oh every night.

"Sir" the man continued.

"She said "hoooooold on."

Embarrassed for himself and for Ron the homeless man tapped him roughly against the shoulders.

Startled Ron snatched of his ear buds "dude you shouldn't sneak up on people like that, if I didn't have complete self control you could've gotten hurt.

Ron then worked his way through a series of martial arts poses.

"Whatever kid" said the exasperated bum "you got any change?"

Ron smiled "buddy this is you're lucky day, because today is a day of celebration" he reached into his pocket and handed over a dollar.

"Thanks allot" the bum replied as he waddled back down the street.

Proud to help his fellow man Ron put his buds back on and rocked his way to a local jewelry store. Standing before the door he checked his watch. He had arrived five minutes before closing time.

"Boo ya just in time." He tapped his pocket "well Rufus it took us a few months without Bueno Nacho but we're finally ready."

Rufus popped out of his pocket and moaned at the recollection of the harsh sacrifices they went through.

"But it's totally worth it to get KP this bracelet. She is totally going to freak when she sees it."

Leading up to this moment, he had imagined said scenario countless times before. As he entered the jewelery store Ron allowed his imagination to run wild.

_Kim squealed in delight at the sight of the bracelet "oh my god Ron it's so beautiful! Let me thank you in the only the only way I can think of. By showering you with passionate kisses."_

_Without saying another word she leaped into his arms and wrapped her arms around him._

"What do you want kid?" inquired the gorilla sized jeweler behind the counter. "We're closing soon."

Visibly flustered Ron shook off the overwhelming heat from his body like a wet dog.

"Sorry I kind of got lost in my head there…anyway I'm here for that fine looking bracelet in the window." Ron pulled a wad of bills out of his pocket.

The jeweler ran a hand across his grizzled beard "there hundred bucks" he barked.

"Sure……I'll just, WHAT how much?" Ron cried.

"Clean out your ears son, three hundred."

"But, but, but it was two fifty last week" Ron stammered. "How could it increase fifty bucks in a week?"

"Inflation" the clerk replied.

Ron quickly counted all the cash he was carrying. A whimper tumbled from between his lips when he realized that he had exactly two hundred and ninety nine dollars.

As sense of horror and dread washed over him as he recalled his meeting with the homeless man.

Frantic he threw himself against the counter "dude, sir I'm a dollar short. I promise you I will totally bring the rest tomorrow" he pleaded.

The jeweler snatched a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket; he lit it, took a long drag and blew a smoke ring into Ron's face. "No."

"Come on, be a pal!" Ron begged as another customer entered the store.

"Excuse me how much is that bracelet in the window?" The newcomer asked

"Three hundred."

"I'll take it."

"No!" Ron latched onto the Johnny---come---lately's coat. "Sir I'm a man who has only had one girlfriend his entire life and I'm trying to keep it that way. Our anniversary is coming up soon; if I get that bracelet I can ensure she'll probably hang around for at least another six months…………..please don't buy this bracelet."

A large shadow appeared behind Ron, "boy you are disturbing the customer."

Ron chuckled nervously "disturbing? No I was just having a chat hear with my friend Uh Bill, isn't that right Bill?"

Seconds later Ron found himself sailing through the air and landing roughly on his back. Rufus immediately followed Ron out the door and landed beside him.

Ron stood up and scooped his pet off the ground "did you bite him?"

"Uh-huh"

Ron thought about chastising his buddy for biting a civilian but he ended up sighing instead. "I bet he tasted terrible."

Rufus stuck out his tongue "blah!"

"Thanks for defending me little guy, but you gotta remember not to pick fights with ugly people. You can't win cuz they've got nothing to lose."

He placed Rufus back into his pocket and brushed the dirt off his body "that bracelet was almost perfect"

Shoulders slumped he quietly headed off in the direction he came. His walk back to the Go University involved a short cut near the wharf. Though the section of the city was regarded by most as a bad neighborhood, he had taken this short cut every day and he had yet to see anything out of the ordinary.

He glanced around the neighborhood and shrugged….nothing.

When he stepped off the sidewalk onto the cross walk he spotted a black armored truck barreling out of control down the wrong side street. He watched in amazement as the truck plowed into a light pole which shattered the front end and spun the truck around causing the back to hit a fire hydrant.

To his surprise just like in the movies, water from the broken hydrant spewed out straight into the air.

Stunned Ron scanned the desolate area. No one else had witnessed the accident; he was the only one around. Cautiously he approached the vehicle. There was shattered fiberglass all over the street, side walk and for as far as the eye could see.

He suddenly became apprehensive for what horrors he might inside. "Hello….anybody in there…..please be alive"

He was only a few feet away when the driver side door popped open and a girl stumbled out. He was instantly taken aback by the sight of her. Her hair was rich, ash blond with bouncy curls. She was long legged, thin and she wore a very flattering silk blouse and straight skirt.

"Hey are you ok….?"

She stepped forward and collapsed into Ron's arms "help me" she cried.

"I'll…I'll call an ambulance" Ron said quickly.

"Don't let them take me" she sobbed. "Please help."

"Who, who wants to take you?"

"Them" she pointed behind him.

Ron took a step back as he turned to see three men standing at the end of the block. They wore long black trench coats with their collars up. The blank expressions on their face worried him greatly.

"You guys are here to help right?" Ron shouted at them.

Silence

"I didn't hear a no!" Ron yelled.

Ignoring Ron the three men marched forward moving in complete unison

Ron nodded in acknowledgment "fair enough, if you guys don't mind. I'm going to start running now!" He snatched the girl by the hand and did just that.

Pulling the girl along behind him Ron sprinted down the street.

As they darted through an empty construction site he glanced over his shoulder "don't worry. We're going to be fine; I'm kind of an expert at this running away thing."

They cut across the construction site and made their way towards an abandoned school building. Once through the building's front doors Ron came to a sudden halt. The girl watched in bemusement as his head swiveled from left to right.

"Ok we've run into an enclosed building. We have no idea where the exits are and those creepy guys will be on us any second now……….We may be in trouble here."

"Trouble? I thought you said you were an expert at running?" The girl asked.

"To Err is human" Ron replied before pulling her towards a staircase. They skipped up the stairs to the next floor, ran down a narrow highway and ducked into an empty class room.

"We're trapped!" The girl exclaimed.

"Do not panic" Ron drew in a deep breath and held out his hand "by the way I'm Ron, you are…?"

She hesitated for a moment before reluctantly shaking his hand "I'm June"

"June I want you to know that I'm not just an expert at running. I'm also an expert at being a distraction."

He went to his pocket and grabbed Rufus "buddy we've got baddies on our tail. Our number one priority is to get June out of here. I'm going to lead them deeper into the building while you and June make your way outside to safety."

"Ok" Rufus gave Ron a salute before hopping onto June's shoulder.

Ron then turned to June and gave her the most reassuring smile he could muster "the second you hear my voice and footsteps fade you bail for the exit and find some help… Rufus will protect you he's small but feisty."

"What about you?" she asked.

"No worries, I've been in worse sitches. Besides….." He leaned towards her with a grin as if to let June in on a secret "I'm sort of a hero; this is kind of what we do."

He pulled back, opened the door to the room and stepped out.

* * *

Hugging the walls Ron maneuvered about the hallway; following the sounds of heavy footsteps it didn't take long before he spotted his pursuers. With a deep sigh he stepped into their field of vision. 

"I've only got one question for you guys, what happens when two snails fight?"

They stared at him quietly. Their glassy eyes were very calm, measuring everything they saw.

"They slug it out."

Silence

"No good?" Ron turned to flee but the closest enemy to him charged forward and knocked him to the ground.

On his back Ron gasped for air "tough crowd."

He looked up from the ground to see a fist rapidly descending towards him. Thinking quickly Ron rolled out of the way dodging the blow by inches. He rolled onto his side and stood up.

"Expertise in running, dodging and distracting, I'm a triple threat." He uttered as his enemy attacked once again.

Ron sidestepped the attack, and watched as the punch soared past him and made contact with the dry crumbling wall. When his attacker paused to pull his fist from the wall, Ron pounced at the opportunity. Deftly he guided his own punch into his enemy's jaw.

Immediately after the punch Ron's thoughts drifted to a discussion he had with Kim close to a year ago.

_KP the MMP comes and goes, as long as it shows up at the right time, it's all good._

_OR you could try not wasting your talents and maybe do a little training._

_You've been talking to Sensei again haven't you?_

………………

_It's a yes or no question!_

_On a completely unrelated note I picked up this book I think you'll enjoy. It was written in 1643 by the famed duelist and undefeated samurai Miyamoto Musashi. You like Samurais right?_

_You picked up this book? You picked up a book written by an ancient Japanese Samurai, for me? _

_Yeah it um……my mom told it me about it. It was on Oprah's book club_

_More likely its required reading material for a secret school for Japanese ninjas! _

_Oh before I forget I brought you this black Gi. It would look so smoking on you. Why don't you try it on?_

_You know I always thought I looked pretty good in…….WAIT! Reverse psychology won't work on me. What everyone but me fails to understand is that training is hard work. _

_Ron it'll only be a few hours_

_But it's Saturday…..no…not the…..please not the puppy dog pout_.

"I can totally feel an "I told you so" coming" Ron muttered to himself when his enemy hit the ground.

But he didn't stay on the ground for long. Ron's jaw dropped when his attacker suddenly sprang back up to his feet and faced him. However patches of skin from his jaw-line now crumbled from his face onto the trench coat.

A quick glimpse of the disintegrating face brought Ron on the verge of panic "dude I so did not hit you that hard."

He pulled back and gazed into the enemy's face. Further inspection revealed webs of frayed circuitry lining the interiors of its skull.

"You guy's aren't human." Momentarily stunned Ron did not the see the back hand coming. The android's hard slap sent him sliding across the dirty floor.

Ron coughed up some dust as he clambered back to his feet "back to plan A" pushing himself forward he scrambled away from the mechanical menace.

* * *

Moonlight silvered the cobwebs around his head as Ron leaned his hand out of a bathroom window in an attempt to pick up a signal on his cell phone. 

"Don't forget your Ronmunicator Ron, Don' t forget your Ronmunicator Ron, Don' t forget your Ronmunicator Ron, Kim says it all the time and what do I do? I forget the freaking Ronmuicator."

He glanced at the bathroom door. It was a miracle that he had managed to put enough distance between himself and the machines to discreetly sneak into the bathroom. But he was almost certain the androids were currently combing through the area.

It would only be a matter of time.

Relief washed over his body when he heard a dial tone. "Booyah" he exclaimed, just as the door exploded forward sending debris flying in all directions. A piece of wood struck Ron in the forehead causing him to drop the cell phone and to fall over backwards.

When the dust settled Ron discovered one of the androids standing over him. The crushed remains of his cell phone in it's closed fist

He groaned "that was a birthday gift!"

The android lifted its foot high into the air, its intentions fixed on stomping Ron into the dust. Once again Ron rolled to safety dodging the fatal blow. He then lashed out with a sweeping kick that knocked the android off balance. Before it could recover, Ron quickly grabbed a large piece of wood from the broken door, and thrust it into the android's skull. He continued to repeatedly stab at it until it stopped moving.

Certain that the fight was over Ron took a moment to catch his breath. "You have just been terminated, you overgrown iPod."

Wearily and somewhat absentmindedly Ron shuffled out of the bathroom only to see the remaining androids staring him down from the end of the hallway.

He smacked himself in the forehead "right, there were _three_ of them."

Turning on his heels he fled down the first flight of stairs he could find. He continued down the staircase until he reached the basement and discovered; to his dismay, a dead end. A storage room with only one doorway the one he just used to enter. Briefly he wondered if Rufus and June had gotten enough time to find help.

* * *

When the androids finally entered the room Ron turned to face them with a general martial arts stance. "Ok let me give you a summary of what's about go down. Two men enter one man leaves." 

The androids' tilted their heads in unison. They regarded Ron curiously as if studying him.

"I mean one man and two robots enter, then one man leaves. And to clarify, by man I _am _referring to myself."

Seemingly disinterested in Ron's threats one of the androids lifted its hand into the air and began to rapidly emit large amounts of steam from its palms. A thick fog of white quickly enveloped the entire room.

"Hey cut that out it's totally putting me at a disadvantage!" Ron shouted.

Eventually the only sound he heard was of his own heavy breathing. Panicked Ron waved his arms blindly in all directions. He stepped forward and a fist flew out of the dense smog and landed on his cheek. The blow almost knocked Ron to the ground; somehow he had managed to keep his balance. Dizzily he stepped backwards and immediately an elbow smashed into the upper section of his back. The pain sent shock waves throughout his body. He stumbled forward and a split second later he felt a boot crash into his gut. This blow however knocked him backwards, off his feet, and into a wall.

Using the wall as leverage he climbed back to his feet. With a loud ground he covered up his vital areas in anticipation of another attack. But nothing came, beyond the fog there was only silence.

He shivered slightly and saw sporadic movement in the fog. He knew then that they were toying with him. They would only attack if he moved. As long as he stood completely still he wouldn't be attacked.

"This is wrong on so many levels."

He entertained the idea of charging forward hoping that he would make it to the doorway. But if he took that much punishment just for taking a step forward, how much would he get for making a run for it? They'd take him apart, which is probably what they wanted. No, he would take advantage of the opportunity that they had given him. He closed his eyes.

Focus. Focus. Focus. That's all he heard concerning his training since the alien invasion. It came from all sides, Sensei, Yori, Kim…..always focus. It was time to reap the rewards of oh so many ruined Saturdays.

He concentrated deeply and felt a silver of power flowing through his veins. Like being injected with the ultimate form of steroids, he felt a burst of energy and his pains melted away. This feeling...it wasn't exactly the dam bursting he had felt during the fight with the Lowardians but it was the same.

With a wish of luck on his lips he pushed himself off the wall and stepped forward. He sensed the attack coming from a mile away. A right handed chop swooped from overhead towards his head. Ron swung his hands upward slapping them on either side of the android's wrist bringing the attack to complete stop.

The android strained, trying to tear its hand away from Ron's grip. Ron pulled it forward and suddenly they were face to face.

"I sure hope you weren't programmed to feel pain." A second later, Ron flipped the android over his shoulder and flung it like a rag doll against the wall behind him.

A tremendous crash echoed in the room. Almost immediately the smog dissipated and the air cleared up.

Turning away from the crater sized hole in the wall Ron faced the remaining enemy. The final android, with part of its face peeled off only stared with its measuring eyes, as if it were sizing Ron up. It began to blink rapidly at him before taking a fighting stance of its own.

"Ok let's…." Ron cut himself off when a chunk of the ceiling suddenly collapsed beside him.

"What the….?" Glancing up he saw enormous cracks running from the crater to the rest of the ceiling.

Soon the cracks were spreading to all four walls. Shock registered on his face when he realized his little stunt had probably destroyed the building's foundation. The entire building was set to come down on their heads.

"Writing on the wall says it's time to go." Ron rushed towards the exit

Neglectful of its own safety the android clawed at his shirt. Reacting quickly Ron side kicked the android away. As it attempted to get up, a quarter of the ceiling descended upon it. Meanwhile Ron hopped up the stairs until he hit the first floor. The exit was in sight but the walls were coming down all around him. The floor was collapsing beneath him, giving way seconds after each additional step.

"Oh fudge" Ron shouted as he pushed him self forward. It was obviously going to be a close call.

* * *

June, Rufus and two police officers cautiously approached the abandoned building. 

"It's a good thing we just happened to be on patrol" one of the officers said.

"There" Rufus pointed towards the abandoned building then he sprinted towards it on all fours.

Rufus came to an abrupt stop when a loud rumble shook the earth. A tiny gasp escaped from his lips as the building collapsed releasing a cloud of smoke into the air.

"Ron!" Crestfallen Rufus dropped to his rodent knees.

"Don't cry for me yet Rufus" as the dust settled Ron shambled toward his friend. "Oh ye of little faith, I've totally been through worse."

Rufus scrambled up his leg and climbed up his torso to his shoulder. Once there he gave Ron a peck on the cheek

As Ron and Rufus shared a victory dance, June and the cops looked on with shock.

"Son, are you ok?" asked the shorter of the two cops.

Ron let out a sigh of relief "oh yes the fuzz; guys you will not believe what just happened a few minutes ago".

He spent the next few minutes explaining his misadventures to the officers.

"Hey aren't you Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible's sidekick?" asked the taller cop.

"Yea that's me" Ron replied

"I knew it was you, well don't worry we'll take care of the rest, and we will make sure the little lady gets home" the shorter cop said as he circled around Ron.

"Like I said before, it's a good thing we were on patrol."

"Patrol? That's weird…. first time I've heard of cops on patrol around this neighborhood since I've been living here." From the corner of his eyes Ron noticed that the short cop was anxiously trying to flank him.

"Um guy, how about a little personal spa…."

Before he could finish a night stick appeared in the cop's hand. Moving quickly he swung it at Ron's head.

Ron instinctively ducked under the blow "whoa what happened 'to protect and serve'!"

The taller officer grabbed June by the waist and attempted to drag her away. Unfortunately like most villains he didn't pay attention to Rufus until what appeared to him as a pink blur sank its teeth into his ankle.

The short cop grunted hoarsely as Ron dodged his attacks "sorry kid wrong place, wrong time!"

Though he was a bit exhausted, after doing battle with super quick androids Ron had no problems sidestepping the cop's erratic swings. And when the opportunity came he caught the cop with a well timed counter punch.

The short cop fell over backwards and lay motionless on the ground. Ron stared down at his fist "oh yeah I'm definitely getting an "I told you so" from KP."

Ron walked over to the discarded nightstick and picked it off the ground. He looked over to see the other cop struggling to detach Rufus from his leg.

"Get this stinking rat off of me!" The cop.

"Correction Naked Molerat."

The tall cop took his attention off of Rufus just in time to catch a glimpse of Ron mid-swing. The night stick slammed into the cop's midsection making him double over in pain before dropping unconscious to the ground.

"Crooked cops this….this is uh I'm not sure what this is, but it's definitely something." Ron ran his right hand across the back of his neck "Rufus help me memorize these badge numbers."

After taking a moment to do so and placing Rufus back in his pocket Ron returned his attention to June.

"I don't know what's going on but I probably, shouldn't take you to the police station."

June reached up and brushed her fingers against Ron's partially swollen face. "Thank you…..for saving me…thank you for…everything" she said timidly. "You're very brave."

Ron blushed at the compliment "no worries it's just another days work." He noted more of the girl's features; she was around the same size as Kim, maybe a year older. Ocean blue eyes, milky skin, and some serious curves.

_Whoa, whoa, mind reboot! You're in a relationship remember_

"I think I'll have to take you back to my dorm until I can figure something out, until we can figure something out, me and KP."

June looked down at her feet "I think I hurt my ankle."

Ron reflected on the situation "alright then." He bent down before her "piggyback time, I'll carry you to my dorm"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's no big."

Reluctantly she crawled onto his back.

"Why?" she asked as Ron started moving.

"Why, what?"

"Why would you put your life on the line for a stranger?" June replied.

"Like I said it's part of the hero biz. It's kind of a hobby my girlfriend and I have. We try to help people whenever we can; it's just what we do. "

The girl remained silent for the rest of the trip back to the Go University.

* * *

Go University Girls' dormitory: 

"Thanks for helping me with my studies Kim, taking that Calculus class was the worst mistake I have ever committed in my life."

"Oh really what about Brian?" Kim asked teasingly.

Monique paused, "correction the second biggest mistake I've ever committed in my life."

Kim gave her friend a sly look as she slid into bed "why did you sign up for that class anyway?"

"Well if you must know miss nosy, I have a serious hottie weakness. I got drawn in by a pair of gorgeous eyes when I was signing up for classes and then before I knew it I followed them into Calculus."

Kim laughed "well what's his name?"

"I think its Chris, I'm not sure but what I do know is that he is fine" Monique stared off into space lost in a memory of the boy.

"It's good to see you've got your priorities straight".

Monique tossed a pillow at her best friend "I'm sorry, some of us didn't find our loved ones at the age of four."

"Now Monique envy shoots at others and wounds itself."

Monique plopped herself onto her bed "Oh please I'm not envious, I'm sickened. We're all sick of the lovely dovey married act you and Ron put on."

Kim pulled a pillow under her head and sighed contently "an act that has been going on for two years now…..time really flies by."

"Awww, that's nauseatingly beautiful."

Kim shut her eyes "you know I can't really imagine myself with anybody else."

Monique clucked approvingly "so romantic……by the way when are you guys going to take it to the next level, if you know what I mean."

Kim's eyes snapped opened "Monique that's personal!"

"Sure like you don't tell me everything else" Monique rolled to her side her back now to Kim. "I'm just saying it's been two years. You had to have at least entertained the idea."

"I have ok…..a number of times."

Monique rolled back to face her "do tell, you dirty girl you. Is this why you take so long in the showers?"

Kim rolled her eyes "yea I've thought about it…but I'm not ready yet, I'll know when the time is right."

"How does Ron feel about that? I mean I'm sure he'd be very cool about everything but he is a guy."

"Actually….um it did come up a few months ago."

Monique sat up in shock "what? This is the first time I've heard of this. You've been holding out on me. You must spill now."

"It was a few months ago, during the Middleton founders' day festival; we were watching the fireworks on Lot's hill. You know the hill that overlooks the town; we had driven up there and we were listening to the radio as we watched the fireworks."

"I must say very romantic so far."

"It gets better" Kim smiled.

"Well get on with the story then."

* * *

Kim lay in the grass next to Ron as a soft melodic tune wafted from the Sloth's speakers. 

She gasped "I so love this song."

Ron stared at her with mock shock "bah humbug? You can fill a Maple tree with that much sap."

Kim's right eyebrow cocked "and what is wrong with this song? It's sweet."

"Kim you are such a girl, always wishing for Leo DiCaprio to trot in on his white horse and carry you off to some romantic wonderland where roses bloom in mud, and you can see rainbows in the dark. But I've got some bad news for you KP the real world doesn't work that way."

Kim nodded "I guess you're right Ron. I should forget about romance since I'm saddled with a bf that doesn't have a romantic bone in his body".

Ron clutched his chest melodramatically "I've never been so insulted in my life." Then he swiftly grabbed her by the waist, pulled her closer and started to tickle her.

"Stop it" Kim "struggled" feebly to break free from his grasp.

Spurned on by her laughter Ron pushed on further as she attempted to fend off his tickle attack. Limbs entwined they rolled down the steep side of the hill. When they finally came to a complete stop, they were both equally surprised to find Ron on top of her.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"It's ok." Kim blurted out breathlessly

For a moment or two neither bothered to move; until Ron brushed some strands of hair from her eyes.

"I'd better move" Ron told her.

"Yeah" she replied.

He made a motion to move but then he leaned in to deliver a tender kiss on the lips.

Kim accepted the embrace; kissing him back she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Ron's hands aggressively explored the rest of her body as they continued the passionate kiss. This was the heaviest and most physical it had ever gotten between them.

After a few minutes of extreme body caressing Ron broke the kiss. He wasn't entirely sure if he was ready, but if it was what she wanted he wouldn't allow his insecurities to hold them back.

Hey gazed into her eyes "KP, are you sure about this?"

_We've been together for awhile………..besides this is what couples do right? If this is what Ron really wants…_

"I don't want to stop unless you do" she said.

Ron smiled and wrestled his tongue with hers as he reached under her shirt. His hand clutched at her bra. He attempted to unsuccessfully undo the straps with one hand while the other tried to sneak its way under the material. He was trailing kisses down her neck when he felt her squirm slightly under him.

There was an immediate stab of pain in his chest. Then he wordlessly and nonchalantly rolled himself away from her.

Kim blinked up at the night sky in confusion before sitting up "what's wrong?"

Ron avoided her gaze and coughed into his hand "you know I think I'm coming down with a cold, I wouldn't want you to catch it."

It was a lie, an obvious lie and they both knew it.

"Ron why….?"

"Don't--" he paused. "---Ever do something like that again" he said in a tone more serious than usual.

Ron folded his arms under his head "if you weren't ready, why didn't you just tell me? You know maybe, just maybe I would understand. Heaven forbid Ron would consider Kim's feelings at all. It felt like I was just about to……"

Kim placed her head against his chest "Ron I'm so sorry."

"Though my hormones may protest I want you to know that if you're not ready I'm not ready. So don't ever force yourself to do something you don't feel right about it, even…even if it's for me".

Kim wiped tears from her eyes as she clenched his body close, so close that she could she hear his heart beating.

After several minutes of silence Kim spoke up "Ron I love you, you know that right."

"Never doubted it for a second" he said. "You know something KP that second before I rolled off; that was one of the hardest decisions I have ever made in my entire life. Those hormones, oh they are serious business."

Upon hearing this revelation Kim started laughing.

"You think that's funny, if I were you I'd be depressed. You were three seconds away from having your world rocked to the very core."

A smirk came to her face "is that right?"

"Oh you missed out sister. The gravy train has sailed."

"Trains don't sail" she countered.

"They do in my world."

She grinned "I foresee plenty of opportunities in the future for me to have me world rocked."

"Sounds good to me, you know as long as I'm the one doing the rocking of course."

They laughed.

"How about we go to Bueno Nacho? It's my treat." Kim said moments later.

"Good idea" Ron replied, but he remained motionless with one leg crossed over the other.

"Okay I thought that would have gotten you up and running" she said.

Ron's face turned beet red "uh... I don't think I'll be able to get up for at least another few minutes."

"Why? What would keep you from…..OH" She said when it dawned on her, why his legs were crossed.

"That's right." Ron acknowledged.

She blushed "but it's been a couple of minutes since…..we stopped."

"Let's just um lay here for a couple of minutes"

"Alright" Kim lay back down and nuzzled up against him. Then she gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"You know that's not improving the situation at all, I think you're making it worse….maybe it would help if you um put some distance between us."

* * *

"We kind of just snuggled there for the rest of the night." 

"You Kim are one of the lucky ones" Monique cooed.

"I know."

"Still he's a guy, you better be careful or he might just spontaneously combust on you" Monique chortled.

"Knowing Ron, he would do the impossible and implode like a star."

"You think he'd ever get super aggressive about it. Like he'd come in and just rip the clothes of your body like some kind of primal animal and then he woul---

Kim glared at Monique.

"Hypothetically speaking of course" Monique said quickly.

Kim reflected for a moment "honestly I'm not entirely sure I'd be all that upset but I don't think Ron is the type to….

Before she could finish her thought Ron bust through the door of the room. "Kim I need you now!"

Startled Kim and Monique exchanged glances.

"Ron do you know what time it is?"

"Doesn't matter KP you need to come to my room right now!"

"Girl the boy is imploding."

Kim looked over Ron and noticed that his clothes were covered in dust and his face was a bit swollen. "What happened to you?"

"Kim…..accident…androids….fight…..girl on my bed…."

"Girl on your bed?" Kim exclaimed

Ron bit his lips "is that the only thing you picked up from what I just told you?"

"You didn't tell me anything!"

"No time KP, there is too much going on. Mo' can you excuse us for a moment?" He grabbed Kim by the arm and escorted her out.

As they disappeared through the door Monique couldn't help but wonder about what the commotion was all about.

* * *

Director's commentary: Some of you newcomers might be thinking OMG NOT ANOTHER SUPER RON FIC. Oh ye of little faith rest assured that Kim will not be riding the bench in this fic. 

1) I'd like to introduce a new segment I call **Yvj's worst of **(from the original tale)

a) "Wait till Kim hears about my night" Ron thinks then he smiles as the images of the night flash before his eyes. He grins as he thinks about how cool he was and how much ass he had kicked tonight.

b) As Ron props himself on a wall there is a large vacuum type sound, the source of the sound becomes clear as the steam recedes into the open palms of the android who released. With the steam gone Ron is horrified with the discovery that all four androids where still standing less than 10 feet away from him.

c) Ron leaps down a whole flight of stairs and lands on his feet, upon impact his feet scream out in pain but he quickly forgets about it as the staircase behind him began to collapse. The exit was in sight as he continued to run but the building was coming down hard. (Ron started the scene in the basement)

d) "Alright boys this game is over I'm done playing around" he says now filled with confidence."First person to take another step gets a… gets…a laser salad, said Ron trying his best to sound cool.

e) "Here catch" Ron says, the cop obviously not thinking clearly reaches to knock the stick down; unfortunately he touches the electrified tip and shocks his self and collapses to the ground. "How did I know he would do that" Ron wonders and reaches to check the electrocuted cop's condition. He is relieved to find him still breathing. "Guess it was set on stun" Ron says laughing at his own joke.

2) **On the cutting room floor. Useless/bad section of the original that have been cut**

a) In the original the androids and the cops carried electrified night sticks

b) The K/R make out scene had extensive songfic element with lyrics from Seal's "Kiss From a Rose" after every other line of dialog

c) In the original Ron used a variety of items against the androids. Items that he and Kim supposedly used on their last mission. These items included tear gas, a smoke bomb, and Kim's laser lipstick.

d) Instead of tossing the android into the wall. Ron used the laser lipstick to destroy the foundation of the abandoned school building

e) June was wearing what was akin to a Catholic school girl's uniform.

f) The original version took place one year after Std which at the time I thought was the senior prom.

3) **READ AND REVIEW**: Tell me what you think about the remake folks.

* * *


End file.
